Ace Detective meets Ace Attorneys
by I Hate Change
Summary: The FBIs need all the help they can get. Everything about the two shrunken people is revealed among their closest friends, FBI and police. Black Organization needs to be stopped. Please read and review... my first story which is a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"Franziska? What are you doing here?" Miles Edgeworth looked up from what he was typing in his laptop.

"Miles Edgeworth, as much as I hate asking this… I need you and Scruffy to come with me to Japan," Franziska von Karma sat down on the couch.

"Is this… somehow connected with the FBI and an underground syndicate?" He asked, then, as he saw Franziska's surprised face, "I got the information from Lang Zi. I guess he also wanted me involved…"

"Ah, well, anyway, the FBI asked help from the Interpol but required me to bring at least two men to accompany me. They said that asking more FBIs might draw attention from the syndicate."

"Ah, yes. This syndicate had infiltrated much of Japan and its departments. So what will we e doing there, anyway?"

"The FBI asked me to bring three people from the Witness Protection Program. Apparently these three had refused to change their identities for safety's sake, and these three have very impressive intellect that would go to waste if they hide forever."

"Do you know these people? Or anything about them at all?"

"Hm, well, one of the FBIs, Jodie Starling, gave me some basic information," she said as she took out a clear book with papers on it. Then she read aloud:

"Dr. Tomoaki Araide, male, age: 27, height: 6"1. Previously in America, impressive Medical degrees, father: deceased, more information to be discussed.

"Shiho Miyano, female, age:20, height: 5"8, specialization: Chemistry, sent to America at a young age for advanced education, Father: deceased, mother: deceased, sister: deceased, more information to be discussed.

"Hondou Eisuke, male, age:20, height: 5"11, family members worked for CIA, more information to be discussed."

"So they all have 1 or more family member who is deceased…" Edgeworth observed.

"Yes. We will be discussing the details on our arrival there… or at least, that's what Ms. Starling said."

"We may have a problem on Detective Gumshoe, though," Edgeworth scrunched up his eyebrows.

"What?" Franziska asked.

"He doesn't have a passport."

* * *

"Can you please stop bugging Ai-chan, Shinichi?" Ran said, irritated that Conan, who was starting to look more like his old self, continued pacing behind Haibara who was still measuring the chemicals.

"I can't wait to get out of Edogawa Conan!" He whined.

"I can't wait to finally see the real Ai-chan…" Ran said, "Or may I call you Shiho-chan? Or would you prefer Miyano-san…?"

"Oi, oi, Ran, you still can't mention her real name out in the public," Conan stated, his eyes narrowed, "…Baka…"

Haibara laughed to herself. Even though she still had a little reaction toward Conan/Kudo Shinichi, she couldn't deny the fact that Ran and Shinchi were perfect for each other. She'd rather do her best to get over her little crush than ruin them.

"Oi, Haibara, you're not working anymore. What the hell are you thinking about?"

"Haibara glared at Conan before answering, "I was thinking of how to get rid of my undying love for you because you will never love someone like me…" she sighed and tried to hold back a smirk as she saw his reaction, "…just kidding."

* * *

"Wright, will you hurry up?" Miles Edgeworth impatiently tapped his foot as he stood before Phoenix Wright's apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Phoenix shouted back, "I'm sure Franziska wouldn't mind if I'm a bit late."

"Correction, _we're_ a bit late. Why can't you just take a cab, why must I drive you to the airport?"

"Stop complaining, "Phoenix finally emerged from his door and Edgeworth caught a glimpse of his room before he closed it.

"Don't look in there, man!"

"Would it kill you to clean your whole apartment, Wright?"

"I'll do that when we get home…"

Edgeworth sighed irritated as he led Phoenix to his car.

"Man, I hope one of those people is a girl, I need a life," Phoenix tried to joke.

Soon they arrived at the airport and found Franziska tapping her foot the same way Edgeworth was doing, her whip in hand. As she saw them coming, Franziska wasted no time and showered Phoenix with whips.

* * *

"Oi, Haibara, the police and the FBI's are probably all there. When the hell are you gonna finish?"

"Calm down, Shinichi, don't pressure her!" Ran exclaimed.

It had already been 5 hours and Ran and Conan decided to leave her for a while, but when they arrived, she still hadn't finished.

"Just go to the headquarters already! I'll follow you after…"

"Alright, but hurry. Ran, you can bring my clothes and go with Haibara."

"Got it," Ran said cheerfully. For some reason, Ran was more excited to meet Shiho Miyano rather than see Shinichi Kudo.

Conan had arrived at the head quarters and found that the FBIs and the chosen police officers were all there, even Hondou Eisuke and Dr. Tomoaki Araide. And there were 3 empty seat beside the side of the FBIs, and three on the side of the police, beside Dr. Araide, which he assumed to belong to him, Ran, and Haibara.

* * *

After an 11-hour flight, the three attorneys arrived at the airport in Tokyo. They found a hotel nearby and checked in.

"Since this pitiful hotel has only two bedrooms, I shall take the master bedroom alone, and you two shall argue for yourselves," Franziska childishly ran to the master bedroom and shut the door.

"Wright. I want the other bedroom," Edgeworth demanded.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go for the couch."

Phoenix threw himself on the couch as Miles headed for the other single room to unpack. Franziska came out putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth," she called out, "Jodie Starling called and said the meeting is about to start."

"Come on, let's go," Phoenix rolled off the couch and Miles came out from his room.

They got out and went into a taxi and arrive at the police head quarters in a span of 30 minutes.

"Hm, the FBI is most probably working with the Japanese authorities, otherwise we would be at a different venue," Edgeworth said as he got out of the passenger's seat, Franziska following.

Edgeworth handed Phoenix, who was in the front seat, the money to pay the driver, knowing he didn't have money. The three walked into the headquarters.

* * *

Conan sat down on one of the three chairs, more specifically the one beside Dr. Araide. He turned slightly as he noticed the three people arriving in… unique clothes. Well, just the first two. The third only had a blue suit on. He noticed the spiky-haired one wearing an attorney's badges, and he swore he caught a glimpse of a whip in the blue-haired lady's hand.

He found himself blushing as he examined the girl's appearance.

"Ah! Ms. Franziska von Karma, Mr. Miles Edgeworth! And…" Jodie Starling turned to the blue-suit guy. So he wasn't well-known, unlike the two. He had heard of them being one of the most legendary prosecutors who had all their verdicts guilty.

"Phoenix Wright, defense attorney," the guy spoke up.

"I've heard of you! You defeated the two of them right?" Jodie asked excitedly. Wright blushed and the two prosecutors scoffed and rolled their eyes.

Conan noted that the two weren't fans of smiling, as Edgeworth had his arms crossed over his chest, Franziska tugged on the whip on her hands. Did the whip really add up to her fashion sense? And why weren't they both wearing their badges? It must look bad for them to not wear it proudly.

Conan had always admired prosecutors, honest ones, of course. They were just as good as detectives in deducing and solving crimes.

"You two must be from the Interpol," Satou-san said.

"It is just me," replied Franziska, "I was accompanied by these two."

"Edgeworth gracefully bowed saying, "It is a pleasure to meet the authorities of this honorable country."

"Wow," Satou-san giggled, "You're so charming," waving her hand up and down.

The next second, Edgeworth found himself in the direction of every man's glare in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jodie Starling led them to sit down. "I'm the agent from the FBI, and Lang-Zi recommended me to call you. He says you and Miles Edgeworth makes a great team," she said to Franziska.

"Yes, we do work well and effectively when Miles is a subordinate," she replied and Edgeworth resisted to roll his eyes.

"But you two were defeated in court by Mr. Wright, right?"

The three adults turned to Conan who seemed to have been there the whole time.

"What is a little child doing in here?" Franziska prepared to whip him, but Miles took it away. Jodie bent to Conan's level.

"Don't worry, this kid is the shrunken detective we've talked about, Ms. Von Karma."

"We would like to be enlightened of this information, too, Ms. Starling," said Miles Edgeworth.

Jodie and Satou giggled, "Wow, you're really charming!" Jodie exclaimed.

"Ahem," Franziska rolled her eyes, "What were we talking about?"

"Ah, right."

And so, Jodie relayed the necessary information, like the drug, the syndicate, and the 3 endangered people.

"So, this chemist is the one who is in the Witness Protection program, and I'm guessing she's the main priority of the syndicate…" Edgeworth trailed off.

"Yeah," Conan replied, "Mostly because she holds much of the vital information. Not enough to take them down, but enough to attack."

"And your age…?" asked Franziska.

"Oh, I'm also 20… supposedly. The drug takes down 10 years."

"And when will you change back?" Phoenix asked.

"Haibara's still not done yet. But we were to change as soon as possible."

"Oh, by the way," Edgeworth started, "Are we supposed to call the both of you by your alias names or your real ones?"

"I think it will be safer to call them by their alias names," Satou spoke up.

Just then, the doors of the conference room opened, and Ran walked in with Haibara. Ran was smiling apologetically and motioned to sit beside Dr. Araide, but Conan ran quickly and occupied the seat Ran was about to sit on.

"Shinichi, what are you doing?" Ran's eyes were narrowed at him.

Conan smiled nervously, and Haibara seemed to understand what was going on. "Be a gentleman, Kudo-kun…" Haibara smirked at him.

"Ehehe, right," he said as he got off the seat and pushed Haibara on it. Conan sat on Haibara's other side and smirked at her. Ran felt a tinged of jealousy but smiled anyway, and sat beside Conan.

"Oi, Kudo-kun, shouldn't you be in your normal forms now?" Satou whispered in the middle of the two.

"Though I don't think it's necessary but…" Haibara took out two pills from her pocket.

"YES!" he cheered and all eyes turned to him.

"You know, Kudo-kun, maybe you should just stay as Conan and continue living with Ran-san. I'm sure you both enjoyed each other's _company_ under one roof… or room. Who knows?" Haibara smirked again as she saw Ran's blush and Conan's reaction.

Ran tried to cover up her blush by changing her expression, "Nah, even Conan is as show-offy as Shinichi."

"Superintendent, maybe we should start this little meeting," suggested Shiratori.

Matsumoto Kiyonaga stood up in search of Conan. "Kudo-kun, aren't you supposed to be in your normal forms?"

"Go on, Kudo-kun, I'll stay me for now," Haibara whispered.

"Eh? But I brought clothes, Haibara-san…" Ran whined.

"It will be for the best, Ms. Miyano," Franziska suggested.

After convincing Haibara, Ran accompanied her to the restrooms, as Conan also went to the men's room. A few moments later, Conan-no, Shinichi Kudo- arrived back, wearing his usual white and green jacket, black shirt and jeans. Franziska suddenly stopped talking to the police officers and Edgeworth looked at her, concerned.

"Franziska? Are you okay? You look… pinker…"

Phoenix looked at their direction and smiled so suddenly as if he had a revelation, "Oh, man. You're blushing, Franziska!"

"No! I'm not…"

"Is it the guy over there?" Phoenix obnoxiously pointed his finger to Shinichi, trying to make it obvious to everyone that they were talking about him.

"Wha-NOO!" Franziska started whipping Phoenix who laughed hysterically.

"Ah, young violent love…" Edgeworth teased.

"Nice to see you again, Kudo-kun!" Officer Megure patted Shinichi violently on the back.

Seconds later, Shiho Miyano arrived being pushed into the room by Ran.

"Ran-san, I feel so-"

"You look fine, Shiho-chan," Ran feigned annoyance.

All eyes turned to Shiho. Both girls were wide-eyed, and Jodie and Satou came up to them. Shinichi came walking soon after.

"Wow. I never knew you looked so… cute!" Jodie exclaimed.

"You look so sexy in that outfit…" Satou nudged her elbow.

"Hm, I never really saw you at Haido City Hotel, but now, I can honestly say that you look ten times scarier than usual.

"Don't worry, Shiho-chan. That's just how Shinichi says 'your pretty'."

"Ahem," the superintendent got their attention, "May we start this little meeting?"

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"As we have been informed by the FBIs, there is a powerful syndicate that has existed and infiltrated much of Japan and our departments. And, this has affected the FBIs and their investigations. They have been involved in dangerous and illegal business that might be the cause of the unknown deaths. We will still investigate these murders if they match, of course.

"We have tried our hardest to have the least number of police in this operation so we won't attract much attention from this syndicate. You are all considered the most elite officers, and therefore have been chosen.

"Up until now, we cannot disclose any information to the public. The least we could do is to not overlook any suspicious nook and cranny. The slightest forgeries, missing files, people, things. I repeat, no one is allowed to disclose any information to the public." Shiratori spoke as he stood in front.

"For now, you are to do what I have assigned you. And, Ms. Von Karma, Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright, I would like to ask you a favor," the superintendent motioned for them to come to him.

After a few whispers, the three stood straight, "Understood."


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting had ended. The three attorneys got together to discuss their assignment.

"Franziska, you talk to Hondou Eisuke. He seems to be a bit nervous and needs your aggressiveness. Wright, you go talk to Dr. Araide-"

"No way!" the two exclaimed.

"Wha- WHY NOT!" Edgeworth looked at the incredulously.

"I want Dr. Araide!" Franziska said childishly. Edgeworth rolled his eyes, "and you?" he asked Phoenix.

"Well, Edgeworth, you always get to handle the toughest information and the most important witnesses. Can't you give me a chance to do the same?" Phoenix said, seriously.

Edgeworth sighed, "Alright. Do what you want, but… if she doesn't give you the answers we need, I'm stepping in."

"Got it."

And so, Miles Edgeworth scanned the room for Hondou Eisuke. He headed to the group who had gathered at the corner of the room. The three "witnesses", the shrunken, now grown detective Shinichi Kudo, and his dark-haired friend, girlfriend probably.

The dark-haired girl noticed him approaching them and acknowledged him.

"Hello," she smiled and everyone turned to him, "You're Miles Edgeworth, right?"

"Yes," Edgeworth noticed Shinichi glaring at him and decided to just get on with it, "May I please talk to Mr. Hondou Eisuke, in private?"

"Sure," Hondou shrugged as he followed Edgeworth to a secluded area.

"So, what's up?" he asked Edgeworth.

"Mr. Hondou, I believe you have been informed that I, along with Mr. Wright and Ms. Von Karma, am here to accompany you and the other two to America and get settled. I try not to be personal, Mr. Hondou, but for investigation's sake, I need you to cooperate. I am a professional attorney, and I know well not to let any information out right under my nose."

"I understand. Please call me Hondou, by the way."

"Of course. Have I earned your trust?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Franziska managed to talk to Dr. Araide.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Von Karma," he shook her hand.

"Please, you may call me Franziska," she assured him.

"Alright then, so, is there something you would like to discuss?"

"Actually, yes, as you should know, I am here to accompany you to America where you will be safely living, so I need to know a few details about each of you."

"I see," the doctor smiled at her, "Would you like to talk somewhere? There is a café nearby…" he trailed off.

"Of course. Anywhere you're comfortable."

Miles' and Franziska's side have been going well, but Phoenix has yet to approach Shiho Miyano, the one with the most important info that could be the downfall of the Black organization. That's probably why the syndicate had wanted her dead, and had failed to accomplish.

Currently, Franziska was giving him obvious signals telling him to go to Shiho and do his job. He really tried to hold his laughter, since she looked so funny with those hand signals. He laughed quietly, of course, until Miles Edgeworth sent him his famous death glare.

Ok. Time to do this. The brunette woman looked more and more intimidating as he continued to stare at her, wondering what kind of introduction should he begin with. Edgeworth and Franziska probably went with the I-know-you-know-why-we're-here intro. Should he use it also? It must be a prosecutor thing, but he suddenly felt good about being a defense attorney. Maybe it's actually an advantage, and he did look more approachable than the two.

"You know you're staring, right?" a voice came up, startling him. He turned to see Jodie Starling.

He'd seen her before, during those times Edgeworth was nice enough to let him tag along his ventures. He only saw her once, but remembered her well, since she was so nice.

"I was thinking of how I should start. She seems so… Edgeworth-like, or Franziska-like…"

She laughed, "Nah, she's quite …nice… scratch that. She is a bit intimidating, but it's nothing more than a façade. She's just like every other girl on this planet, but more closed off. If you get to her good side, she might open up. You should understand her, though. Almost all the horrid things you could think of had happened to her…"

"So I've heard. Parents and sister both died, being forced to create a poison, running into the syndicate a couple of times…"

"Did you know she drank her own poison in a suicide attempt?" Phoenix's eyes widened, "She was held captive and thought she may be killed, so she just decided to end her own life instead. It actually ended up as a life saver, or she would have been killed."

"I…never knew that. I've handled one witness almost similar. She had a condition where she was so dependent, usually on strong women, and when her mentor died, she tried to imitate her mentor by acting all strong and snobby…"

"She's not like that, though. I'm not really sure, it's not my place to talk of her, so, you may as well see for yourself. Go on, it doesn't matter what tactic you use or whatever."

Jodie gave him a not-so-light push towards the brunette who was with the detective kid and the dark-haired girl. The two must have noticed him and told Shiho, who slightly turned. He caught a glimpse of her cold expression before gulping and getting nearer.

"Ms. Shiho? May I-"

"I'll talk to you guys later," she said before turning to Phoenix, "Let's talk somewhere."

_Well, that was easy… _Phoenix thought. She started walking towards the hallway and he followed her. "So…"

"Do you prefer to talk here or somewhere else?"

"No, anywhere you like is ok."

As they walked through the filled hallways, Phoenix was kind of searching for the other two prosecutors. Seeing that they were nowhere to be found. He turned back to Shiho and assessed her features. Her eyes looked sharp and fierce , but her stare softens every now and then. Her pupils were dark blue with a hint of green, and her hair was quite unique. It looked dark at times, and it seemed that red was more dominant. The color red seemed to fit her well.

Her face suddenly turned pale. Here eyes were widened and she was shivering. She looked frightened.

"Ms. Shiho..? Are you okay?"


End file.
